Problem: Solve for $z$ : $-19 = z + 14$
Solution: Subtract $14$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-19 {- 14}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{z} \\ -19 &=& z + 14 \\ \\ {-14} && {-14} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -19 {- 14} &=& z \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ z = -33$